Near Field Communication (NFC) is a form of short range communication technology enabling devices in close proximity with each other to interact. At least one of the interacting devices need to be an active device that initiates contact to the other device. The other device may be a passive device such as a passive Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag, which returns its content upon query by the active device. That is, in one operating mode, an active NFC device reads passive RFID or NFC tags. This allows various interactions between the users and their surroundings.
Smart posters are one application domain in which NFC can be used. A smart poster is a regular poster or a billboard or a sign that has one or more embedded NFC tags and a user may achieve different kind of actions by tapping (touching) the tags with an NFC enabled device (such as a mobile phone or other handheld device with NFC capabilities).